The present invention pertains to a two-part scraper for a medium-type chain conveyor.
A two-part scraper for a chain conveyor of the type under discussion is normally comprised of a lower scraper part and an upper scraper part which in assembly form a plurality of channels receiving chain links. In two-part scrapers of this type the lower scraper half is usually downwardly tapered to be easily engaged in respective recesses provided on the chain drums of the chain conveyor. The tapering in the cross-section of the lower scraper portion has caused, however, weakening of this cross-section in the region of the chain bed so that the latter as well as the upper scraper half have been subjected to continual attacks of the vertical chain links, acting in the feeding direction; these attacks have caused bending of the horizontal chain links clamped between two scraper halves.
When the function abilities of the scraper are not affected both scraper halves should be formed so that forces exerted on the scraper by the conveyor chains would be taken up by the scraper as uniformly as possible.